


The Devil and Me

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: Comment Fic, Costumes, Cunnilingus, F/M, Halloween, Het, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>He wasn't sure if it was the costume that he liked so much, or the fact that Sara was embarrassed about it.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LauraCollared](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LauraCollared).



Neal stretched out on the bed, waiting. Sara said she had a surprise for him and he imagined it was going to be something good. Her face was flushed as she told him, maybe a little embarrassed. She wasn't embarrassed very often and Neal thought it was pretty damn cute.

The hall door opened a crack and Sara said, "Don't laugh."

"I'm not making any promises," Neal replied. He sat up and pulled his shirt up over his head. "But I'll try."

The door opened further and Sara stepped out. She was wearing a low cut red dress with a slit up one side revealing her thigh. The skirt was ragged at the ends, and the top of her head she wore red, plastic devil horns.

Neal blinked, and he started laughing.

"Oh, god." Sara covered her face and back into the door. "This was such a bad idea."

"No, no." Neal was still laughing as he crossed the room. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. "You look great. There's nothing I want to do more than fuck the devil."

She started laughing too. "It's so stupid. I thought it'd be sexy because it's Halloween and I put the dress on and now I feel so dumb."

"It's sexy," Neal said. He kissed her cheek. "You look amazing. Very tempting, and you know how hard it is for me to resist temptation."

"The horns aren't too much?"

"No, they're kind of doing it for me. We should keep 'em." Neal kissed her on the mouth. He wasn't sure if it was the costume that he liked so much, or the fact that Sara was embarrassed about it. It was so unlike any other night they'd been together. "I don't know if you know this, but you look gorgeous in everything."

"Okay, enough sappy shit." Sara put her hands on his shoulders and pressed down. "On your knees."

Neal dropped to the floor and opened the slit in her dress. "Yes, Queen of Darkness," he muttered, kissing the inside of her thigh. He took a deep breath and tipped his chin up, finding her without underwear. He sat up and pressed his mouth to her cunt, pushing his tongue into her slit.

She leaned against the door and it slammed shut as he lapped at her clit. "Oh, fuck, Neal."

He grinned to himself. He loved how easy it was to make her come like this. There were times he didn't know where he stood with her, but when they were doing this, he knew every move. There was no mystery in how to make Sara orgasm through oral sex. He figured out all her her hidden clues within three weeks, but it never got boring. She was always surprising him. There was satisfaction in a job well done.

"Neal -- ahhh!" Sara's words melted into moans when he rubbed the pads of his thumbs against her thighs. She whimpered, and he knew she was close.

He pushed two fingers in her, and Sara jerked above him. The devil horns clattered on the hardwood floor next to him.

She gasped and clenched hard around his fingers. He pulled his hand away and looked up at her. "What next, Mistress?"

Sara dropped to her knees in front of him and threw her arms around his neck. "I want you to rip this dress off of me and fuck me on the floor. Do you think you can handle that?"

Neal nodded. He loved it when she was forceful. She was wearing a silly devil girl costume and was bossing him around. This woman was amazing and he was smart enough to know it.


End file.
